Derrumbar
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Hay mundos que acaban, otros que comienzan. Hay vidas que necesitan un pequeño empujón para ser vividas. Pero hay vidas que aunque se les venga el mundo abajo no son capaces de darle a su mundo vida.


Hola! Un pequeño fic para que sepan que estoy viva xD, Es cierto que debí haber aparecido con un fic cómico o los capis que faltan de cierto fic... algo más uhmmm... bueno, de esa línea, pero este fic lo escribí en una noche de insomnio hace unos 7 meses... seh... pero faltaba el final, ahora lo hice y lo susbiré (como ven), porque tengo ideas de fic, pero ya hablaré de eso... En fin, el coloquio de esto, soy una floja xD, fue post los tres primeros capítulos de la 5ta temporada.

Weno, necesito hacer una encuesta para un fic que estoy haciendo, tengo la idea lista antes de los tres últimos episodios de la 5ta temp y le hice algunos cambios cuando acabó, pero está todo planeado, mi única duda es lo de las enfermedades (consta de 24 capítulos, les da una pista eso del estilo de fic? xD), así que... a ustedes les importa que las enfermedades sean reales o las puedo inventar? xD... ok, la idea no es inventarlas, pero me ha costado conseguirlas (yo y mi maldita manía de planear todo, por lo que ahora tengo que buscar enfermedades que coincidan con los capis que maqueté ¬o¬)... weno, podrían decirme si inventada, si no... y si no es mucha molestia, alguna enfermedad con progresión de síntomas y posible diagnóstico y tratamiento, un listadito no más... W De antemano, los amo.

Regresé sin vergüenza xD... muchos favores les he pedido y no he hecho mucho U_U... Buscaré en mi carpeta todos esos fics que tengo a medias a ver si hay algo decente que acabar. Mejor me dedico al que quiero hacer... xD Besos!**  
**

* * *

**D e r r u m b a r**

House con un caso, Cuddy tras él cuando los métodos a seguir por el mejor médico del Princeton Plainsboro no eran los más ortodoxos, Wilson psicoanalizando el alma de su amigo, dándole los argumentos más geniales para demostrarle cuán ansioso estaba su corazón por Cuddy; House mándando al oncólogo al carajo después de atreverse a desnudarlo tan atrevidamente y, por suerte, metafóricamente; Cameron colapsando en urgencias; Chase abriendo cabezas y tórax, husmeando en las entrañas de las gentes que terminaban en su mesa de operaciones; Foreman y Trece coqueteando entre análisis; Tuab fastidiando a Trece en resonancias que dejaban algún rato para intercambiar interrogatorios; Kutner dándoselas de House cuando su jefe se desaparecía por mucho tiempo; Foreman siendo House cuando el jefe de diagnósticos parecía más ocupado del maravilloso descubrimiento de su vida privada que de diagnosticar a la paciente, o de la vida privada o no-privada de otros, como sería natural. Todos en sus habituales labores, sin razón de pensar en nada anormal, en nada que pudiera cambiar el rumbo de vidas que parecían tan estancadas y sin ganas de moverse de su lugar, de sus pensamiento, ni de nada que no les significara arriesgar la nada que tenían por ahora como fabuloso paraíso. Aunque todos habían hecho ya sus movimientos y arriesgado algo alguna vez, todos venciendo la cuesta empinada, sólo una tuvo que rodar cuesta abajo y sólo uno no hubo intentado escalar, porque se quejaba de que le dolía la pierna.

Tan absurda resultaba la situación. Ella no volvió a intentar escalar el pico, él no se atrevía a andar mucho sin suministro de vicodín, y dado que a mitad de las cumbres más altas no hay farmacias, pues dudaba de que su pierna resistiera tal trayecto. Ella soñaba que lo intentaba y que lograba conquistar la cima, él imaginaba que lo hacía y vencía a la amenazante montaña, pero que ya no le quedaría nada por intentar, nada por ganar y se sentiría vacío y con dolor, porque no hay farmacias… Pero ambos lo querían, ambos añoraban arriesgar, pero las heridas por intentar ya habían dolido y tanto que preferían no agrandarlas más; como si no supieran ya que la felicidad no es más que una serie de momentos angustiosos vividos junto a una buena compañía. Y no existía mejor compañía que él. Y no imaginaba mejor compañía que ella. Pero había todo un camino que no querían estropear. Y los coches andan mejor por pavimento que por ripio.

Hay gente que gana oportunidades, hay otras que las pierden; pero las oportunidades siempre se acogen a alguien, porque ellas no se pierden, sólo sucede que son recibidas por quién esté dispuesto a arriesgar por ellas y quien no, es quien pierde. Pero también existen, aunque son un caso raro, esas oportunidades con un botón de autodestrucción activado cuando se niegan a adoptarlas, esas específicas, el último hálito…

Cuddy salía del laboratorio tras una reprimenda a House por un procedimiento inadecuado que, para variar, quería hacer sin pruebas, así que por más inútiles que le parecieran, tendría que hacerlas, aunque dijera que así hacía trampa para ponerle la cola al burro. House venía detrás de ella, y fue cuando ella lo notó y se volteó para encararlo, cuando el piso comenzó a temblar.

Se activaron las alarmas de emergencias, y se pusieron en marcha los operativos de evacuación, aquello no era un simple temblor. La voz de Brenda resonaba por el hospital y House y Cuddy no hacían más que mirarse con el corazón en la garganta, pensando lo mismo y negando lo mismo, a la vez que personas, enfermeras, médicos, auxiliares de limpieza, todos corrían de aquí para allá, más para allá, empujándolos en más de una ocasión, gritándoles en más de una oportunidad, fastidiándose, House, en todas las ocasiones que se dirigieron a él, Cuddy ignorando cada una de ellas. Ambos sentían que todo podría acabar ahí, ambos sentían que todo acababa ahí, las sacudidas los estaban desestabilizando, creían que no habría un después y que así ya no valía la pena. Hasta que House cayó al suelo y Cuddy corrió a auxiliarlo y a reaccionar a salvar sus vidas.

Las vías de evacuación estaban colapsadas, el área de las escaleras de emergencia había cedido matando a muchos y desesperanzando al resto. Cameron tuvo que tomar decisiones difíciles y horribles, mas para alguien tan humana, pero esas mismas decisiones eran las que se estaban tomando en todo el hospital, llorando de impotencia seleccionaba entre uno u otro paciente con más posibilidades, igualmente el resto del equipo de urgencias, las enfermeras, los pocos médicos que no salieron huyendo, pero Cameron no pudo evitar querer salvar a una mujer embarazada en críticas condiciones con la cual había hablado más de lo que hez debido.

Cuando Chase sintió clavar el bisturí en zona prohibida en su paciente, dejó todo tirado para ir en busca de Cameron. Como no podía subir por los elevadores, cogería las escaleras de emergencias, pero al ver el sitio colapsado, él colapsó. Posterior a descargar su frustración en una pared, se despejó al punto de entender que debía buscar otra vía para llegar hasta lo que quería. Chocando con la marea de personas en bata de enfermo y en trajes de enfermero, llegó hasta la sala de urgencias por los pelos. Al ver a Cameron, la cogió de un brazo, luego de un abrazo y un beso, y la arrastró hacia afuera, pero ella se resistió, le mostró su razón: deseaba salvar a esa mujer, no podía dejarla ahí. Chase se desesperó al verla volverse a empujar la silla de ruedas y a tranquilizar a la embarazada, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que poner las cosas tan difíciles? Él no quería morir, ¡no quería! Era muy joven, ¡no podía ser ahora! Y él acabó llorando, desesperado, Cameron lo reprendió más enojada de cómo sería normal, debía ser el estrés. Y lo peor de todo es que no quería morir, pero la ayudó y se quedó, porque por estos tiempos, no conocía más sentido en su vida que ella, corrió hasta ella porque quedarse sin ella no estaba en sus planes, eso era seguro. Y no escapó. Se quedó.

Taub sintió la necesidad de ver a su esposa, sintió que ese no era el lugar para estar y huyó a su casa. Kutner se sentó al lado de la paciente a esperar leyendo una revista de cómic, ella dormía a causa de los medicamentos, él vio tal caos en el exterior que optó por pasar el caos en el interior, al lado de alguien quien no gritara ni se pusiera histérico porque tiembla el piso, aún con esa intensidad.

Wilson, en el ala de oncología, meditando, sentado en el suelo, bajo una mesa que no servía de protección, el porqué de quedarse ahí y no salir arrancando, sólo se quedó, observando a sus pacientes que sabían no eran prioridad, los que pudieron se levantaron y se fueron, los que no, le hacían compañía en estos momentos en que la angustia y después el vacío se apoderaban de su cabeza y de él.

Los vidrios del laboratorio explotaron ante la intensidad del sismo y salpicaron a Foreman y a Trece, produciendo heridas en sus cuerpos, yagas que él resistió, pero ella, aparentemente, no.

Cuddy obligó a House a tomar el bastón con la mano correcta, siendo ella el soporte del lado habitual. Las escaleras eran un caos, sin embargo se las arreglaron para bajar juntos, a pesar de los golpes y los gritos que los apuraban. Cuddy ya se torcía el pie por segunda vez y fue cuando optó por sacarse los tacones y dejarlos tirados, porque con las manos ocupadas no podría sostener a quién le importaba. Casi llegando al final de la escala, cesó el movimiento telúrico y el mar de gente abochornada se calmó levemente, aún así, el procedimiento siguió su curso y una Cuddy descalza y un House con más apoyo del habitual, lograron salir a contemplar el escabroso paisaje que mostraba el cielo y el suelo de hoy, de ahora. Llegando a un prado a buenos metros del hospital y a varios de la construcción con alguna posibilidad de caer. Se detuvieron a contemplar lo que dejaban a sus espaldas.

—Al parecer aún podrás seguir siendo directora —comentó House, sobando su pierna y trajinando su frasco de vicodín.

—No seas ridículo —le gruñó ella, soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

Tragándose el vicodín, House alzó la vista y el cuerpo para mirar a Cuddy, ella no lo miraba, quiso saber qué ocupaba su atención e irguiéndose completamente vio a un niño que se dirigía más o menos hacia donde ellos, un poco adelantado del grupo que debía acompañarlo. Saciada su curiosidad, él volvió a taladrarla con la mirada al punto que ella pudo sentir la incomodidad y la necesidad de propinarle una mirada interrogante y sonrosada con un apagado "qué". Pero no supo como modular aquella palabra y sólo supo negar. Cuddy suspiró fastidiada.

—Volvamos. Hay gente a la cual auxiliar.

—Sí, ahora podrás demostrar para qué estudiaste medicina: para salvar vidas.

Cuddy no alcanzó a más que dedicarle una mirada asesina al comentario, cuando el suelo comenzó nuevamente a sacudirse y tuvo que preocuparse más por sí misma. Sin embargo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el muchacho que observaba hace un rato y al árbol que estaba a punto de caerle encima.

House notó el instinto maternal o el que fuera, que se apoderó de ella y la mandaba a correr a salvar al niño, aunque a tal distancia nada podría hacer, y a penas elevó un pie del suelo, él la jaló con toda la fuerza que encontró en sí mismo y la abrazó, aprisionándola con sus brazos y cuerpo, por más esfuerzos que ella hacía por liberarse, no dejándola escapar. Entre el temblor y el desequilibrio que le produjo el tirón, ambos cayeron al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

—Déjame ir. ¡Necesito saber que esté bien! —sollozaba alterada, golpeándole el pecho.

—No lo necesitas, sólo buscas excusas para no pensar en esto.

—¡Y tú buscas las excusas en mí!

House la soltó lentamente, mientras el movimiento tectónico parecía aletargarse. Ella se puso de pie apenas se sintió libre, se volteó para ver al chiquillo, pero vislumbró sólo lo que temía; con ver a una mujer llorando le bastó.

—No necesito excusas para… —comenzó a decir House, pero no se atrevió a terminar. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó al oírla sollozar.

—¡De maravillas! —chilló ella con sarcasmo, volteándose, intentando retener todo fluido que producía el llanto.

Comenzó a caminar. House la observaba alejarse en sentido opuesto al obvio. Después de ella estar muy lejos, House caminó hacia la ciudad. Cojeando intentaba desplazarse dificultosamente por las calles de una ciudad en ruinas, tratando de arrastrar su conciencia que le acusaba de nada haber aprendido hoy. Que este día normal se había convertido en un caos, que estuvo apunto de perderse hasta a sí mismo, físicamente, porque en lo demás ya se había perdido, pero se permitió licencia para la duda y la duda lo dejó igual que siempre una vez que todo pasó. Pudo haber sido un día diferente. Derrumbar el mundo no basta para que él cambie.

Vio a Cuddy detenida frente a una vitrina, sintió curiosidad por saber qué miraba. Se acercó con la agilidad que le daba una pierna coja y adolorida, hasta estar a su lado, observando el escaparate, que sólo era la ventana de una vieja casa vacía.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él.

Cuddy se sobresaltó, lo miró molesta.

—¿Me has seguido?

—No. Tú caminaste en dirección a los barrios, yo a la ciudad; tú me seguiste.

—Sí, claro, House.

Cuddy volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, taciturna. House notó algunos escombros que caían del cielo hasta entre ellos.

—¿En qué piensas? —interrogó él. —¿En que te sientes tan vacía como esta casa?

Cuddy lo miró con las ganas más profundas de golpearlo que había sentido jamás, por tal comentario en tono tan antipático.

—Vete al demonio. Y en cualquier caso, se parece más a ti —replicó ella.

Cuddy avanzó a paso rápido por la cuadra, bajo la melancólica mirada de House. Se vio en la obligación de voltear cuando escuchó un grito y el ruido de una construcción que ha colapsado.

"¡No!" fue todo lo que salió de su boca cuando sus ojos asimilaron lo acontecido, cuando su cerebro quiso contarle la verdad. Corrió hasta el lugar, junto con algunos policías que andaban cerca y los pocos transeúntes sólo miraban. La vieja casa vacía había colapsado sobre House. Ella encontró su mano y desde allí comenzó a quitar escombros de encima como pudo hasta encontrar su cabeza. Apenas la despejó, House tomó una gran bocanada de aire, muy dificultosa por la presión que ejercían los pesados desechos de la derrumbada estructura sobre sus pulmones. Los policías ya se habían puesto en operativo de remover los escombros manualmente mientras esperaban a los bomberos. Cuddy intentaba contenerse las lágrimas, mientras acariciaba su cabeza diciendo frases hechas para esos momentos, porque su propia cabeza estaba colapsada y lo único que realmente necesitaba decir no quería que saliera, porque parecería que había perdido las esperanzas y no estaba dispuesta a sentirse tan vulnerable.

House intentaba respirar apenas desde bajo los escombros, pero los gritos de aliento de los policías no le servían y las caricias mecánicas de Cuddy en su nuca serían perfectas si estuviera en su cama con insomnio y quisiera dormir, en este momento necesitaba gritar, algo que lo hiciera sentirse más vivo que apacible, porque no estaba calificado para ser apacible y confortante estar bajo toneladas de escombros que no le dejaban respirar, eso sólo significaría que una luz debería aparecer delante de sus ojos y no estaba dispuesto a verla aún, pero cerrar los ojos tampoco era alentador.

Había cosas que se estaban yendo y él lo sabía, no querer admitirlo sólo le atormentaba ahora. Hay cosas que desean, al menos una vez, ser protagonistas, pero él no le dará su papel a nadie, pero dudó. Y la duda le hizo ver lo miserable que había sido. Y la duda quiso hacerlo hablar, pero era la duda y lo dejó igual que siempre. Y a ella peor que siempre, cuando ambas dudas no dieron más que frío en un alma derrumbada y en otra por derrumbar.


End file.
